A Family Visit
by Lily Hanson
Summary: "They're coming," Chase said with a bright smile on his face. He walked over to Kendall, planting a kiss on her lips, leaving her a little surprised by the affection. "Friends are coming?" Koda asked. "I get excited too." "Not our friends, my family," Chase explained. "Mum and Chloe just sent me a text. They're at the airport. They're here! In Amber Beach!"
1. A Surprise Announcement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Chase rushed into the Dino Lab early that morning. None of the other Rangers had come in for their shifts except for Shelby, who was in early as well to get in a few extra hours of study time in with Kendall before the start of the day, and Koda, who lived in the caves.

Not only was he early, but he was dressed up. His hair was done and not all shoved under his hat. He had ditched the headphone, had a button up shirt instead of his sweater and his jeans looked clean. Shelby couldn't believe her eyes.

"Has someone switched Chase out with a fake?"

"They're coming," Chase said with a bright smile on his face. He walked over to Kendall, planting a kiss on her lips, leaving her a little surprised by the affection.

"Friends are coming?" Koda asked. "I get excited too."

"Not our friends, my family," Chase explained. "Mum and Chloe just sent me a text. They're at the airport. They're here! In Amber Beach!"

"What?" Kendall frowned, looking a little panicked at the sudden announcement that her boyfriend's family was in town.

"They're getting a cab from the airport to the museum. They should be here any minute!" Chase announced with clear excitement. He kissed Kendall one more time then raced back up the museum, awaiting his mother and sister. Koda watched him go, a bright smile on his face. He knew how much Chase had missed his family since becoming a Ranger and was thrilled for his friend that he was getting the chance to visit with them.

Kendall, on the other hand, didn't seem pleased at all. While, like Koda, she was happy for Chase, and knew this was an exciting moment for her boyfriend, she wished she hadn't been told at the last minute.

"Well, that's an interesting surprise," Shelby said with a little smirk as she looked over to the purple Ranger. "Did you set this up, Ms. Morgan?"

"I... I had no idea," Kendall shook her head, and then glanced down at the outfit she had put together for the day. While she was sure she looked presentable, she wasn't sure her usual skirt and jacket was proper for the first time meeting her boyfriend's family. After all, Chase had dressed up for the occasion. She felt that if she had known, she would have put together something a little more special.

"Ms. Morgan, are you okay?" Shelby asked, and Koda started to poke her arm. "You're kind of looking a little... not yourself."

"Am I expected to meet them?" Kendall asked the pink and blue Rangers. "Today?"

"Well, they'll be at the museum, which you own," Shelby pointed out. "And you and Chase do love each other, right? So he's going to want to introduce you."

"Kendall not have to worry," Koda assured her. "I sure Chase mom and sister will like you."

"I... I mean, I hope they will," Kendall said, gulping a little. "I mean I just kinda really met my own family."

"And that went well," Shelby encouraged her. "They loved you so much, they adopted you. Ms. Morgan, it's going to be fine. Chase makes his mom sound really sweet."

"Of course he does, she's his mother," Kendall pointed out.

"And Chloe is Cammy's age, and you're great with Cammy."

"Cammy's the only kid I'm good with," Kendall said, to which Koda nodded his head.

"Yes. Kendall not good at controlling little monsters," he said and Kendall swat him in the stomach. "Ow."

"Why do you think I try to pass off Fossil Fun Day to my employees every year?" Kendall said to Shelby. "Kids don't like me, and I don't know how to talk to them."

"Just, treat Chloe like Cammy," Shelby shrugged.

"Who?"

"Chase's sister," Shelby chuckled. "Wow, you're really nervous about this, aren't you?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not good with first impressions," Kendall stated and Shelby couldn't help but agree. For more than a year, Shelby hadn't liked Kendall one bit. She found her to be cold, too focused on work, and very unreasonable. In fact, so did most of her employees. Some, still, believed Kendall was a heartless bitch.

"Okay, well, how about Koda and I give you a hand with that?" Shelby suggested. "If it looks like you're struggling a bit, we can talk you up."

"Talk up?" Koda asked.

"We'll say nice things about her," Shelby explained, then pointed to Koda while she looked at Kendall with a smile. "Hey, he's, like, your biggest cheerleader. You've already got a bit of a head start there."

"You think I can do this?" Kendall asked. Shelby nodded.

"You're a good person, Ms. Morgan. Just...well, there is one thing."

"What?"

"Well, we don't mind calling you Ms. Morgan. But, perhaps, maybe you could let your potential future in-laws call you Kendall?"

Kendall nodded her head and looked as though that thought hadn't even occurred to her. "You're right, Shelby, thanks."


	2. First Impressions

Chase's reunion with his mother and sister had been better than he imagined. Hell, considering he woke up that morning with no idea they were coming by for a visit, he couldn't imagine anything better. When they stepped out of their cab, Chase raced in, giving his mother a tight squeeze and then scooping Chloe off her feet.

It had been months since he had last seen them. After the Rangers defeated Sledge, they thought the need for Rangers was over. Chase took that as his opportunity to head home for Christmas and be with his family. Though he missed his friends, he was so happy to be with his mother and sister, he didn't want to leave them. He had only come back for Kendall, when Heckyl made her disappear and _"mind fucked"_ her, as Chase said.

He couldn't even explain his sudden departure from home to his mother or sister. Fortunately, his mother seemed to understand. She picked up on the hint that a girl back in the States needed him, that it was urgent, and that Chase really, really liked her. He knew she had been sad to see him go, but she was happy he was happy.

Chloe wasn't so understanding. As their mother said before Chase left, she didn't understand. Chase was her big brother, her best friend, and her hero. He was her whole world and she couldn't imagine it not being the same in return – as it had been previously. It hurt Chloe to see that another girl had caught the eyes of her older brother, and that in a way, this new girl was even more special.

They had left on poor terms. Chloe was mad at Chase for leaving, and while she seemed happy to see him again now, Chase noticed her smile wasn't as wide as he was used to seeing. She was still hurt.

"You're growing up too fast," he told his sister, who shrugged his response.

"Whose fault is that?"

Chase knelt down and put his hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I can't explain it to you quite yet, but I'm really needed here."

"For her? For _Kendall_."

Chloe had confirmed it for her brother. She was still mad. He could understand her feelings. He had even seen it coming a long time before. Chloe had been his whole world once. His only girl. But as he grew up, and as he started to develop feelings for girls, Chloe had been pretty bitter. At first, she had been much too young to understand, which likely triggered the resentment she had for his girlfriends still. She didn't understand that Chase could love her, and his girlfriends.

Still, it saddened Chase to hear that Chloe already had a bad taste in her mouth where Kendall was concerned. He loved them both. They were his girls. He wanted them to get along.

"She's actually really cool."

"I don't care," Chloe said. "I came here to spend time with you, and just you," she was making her demands clear. "I don't get to see you all the time, so I think that's fair."

"Chloe, I would really love it if you and Kendall met."

"And I would really love it if I got to spend time with my big brother."

Chase sighed and looked to his mother, hoping she could help sort things out. His mother shrugged.

"She's getting to that age, too."

"I'm not at an age, mum!"

"But Chloe is right," Mrs. Randall continued. "We did come all this way to spend time with you. I think it's fair you keep your focus on your sister."

"But mum, Kendall is..."

"She'll still be here when you leave," Mrs. Randall assured her son, then pulled him off to the side to speak privately, away from Chloe. "Look, Chase, I understand you feel strongly for this girl."

"For Kendall," Chase insisted.

"I get it, Chase. I do. I'd have gone to the ends of the earth for your father. When you told me you were going to America to travel, I had a feeling in my gut you'd find a reason to stay. I've come to terms with that. I miss you, but you're a young man now and it is what it is."

"New Zealand will always be home, mum."

"I really do get it, Chase," Mrs. Randall nodded then gestured to Chloe. "But your sister's still upset you had to leave, and I can't blame her either. You left to America to travel, stayed much longer than expected, then when you did return, you promised you'd be home a long time. Suddenly you packed up and left."

"It was an emergency."

"And I get it. But clearly everything is fine now," Mrs. Randall said. "Yet, you couldn't make the trip home?"

"It's complicated. Look, can you just meet her? You'll love her, I know you will. And I'll make sure Chloe gets it."

"You'll make sure you spend this trip with your sister, that's what you do. Chloe misses you terribly, Chase, and she's right. We're here to see you, not meet your girlfriend."

"But mum."

"We'll have dinner tonight. You can invite Kendall. After that, please, put your sister first. This has been very tough on her."

Chase rubbed his face with his hands and sighed loudly. At the same moment, Kendall walked out of the museum with Koda and Shelby. Right away, he could see she was nervous. He could tell she wanted to make a good impression with his family. He also saw, in her hand, she had two all-access passes to the museum. It was the perfect way to spend the day in his eyes. He could show his mother and sister where he worked. He could spend the day with them as well as with Kendall. It was perfect for them to all meet and to get to know each other. However, when he saw his sister pull out her skateboard from the back of their taxi, he knew what was about to happen. He didn't like it.

As Kendall approached, Chase pointed to her, "Mum, that's Kendall."

His mother extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Kendall answered right before Chloe cut in.

"We're going to the skate park. Chase _promised_ me he would teach me to skate."

"You must be Chloe," Kendall said and offered her hand, which Chloe didn't take. Kendall grew a little more nervous now, but did as Shelby had suggested and held out the museum passes. "You know, the skate park is really busy at this hour. What if you toured the museum for a little bit? See where your brother works and maybe meet some dinosaurs."

"I _hate_ dinosaurs," Chloe answered and took Chase's hand. "Come on, Chase. Let's go."

Chloe pulled Chase off, not sure where the skate park was, but positive she wanted to get him alone as quickly as she could. At the same time, Mrs. Randall turned to Kendall. She wore a bit of an apologetic smile.

"I hope you understand; we don't get to see Chase often. Chloe's a little eager to spend the weekend with him."

"I completely understand, I..."

"That's why, this weekend, we'd really appreciate some distance," Mrs. Randall explained. "I'm excited for our dinner but... well, you get it."

"Yeah," Kendall nodded her head and forced herself to smile, but Shelby, Koda and Chase when he glanced back could all see this had hurt her.

"Thank you," Mrs. Randall smiled. "I was wonderful meeting you, Kendall. I really hope next time we visit, we can get a tour of this museum. It looks great."

"Yeah," Kendall nodded again as Mrs. Randall followed her children. Chase looked back one more time, mouthing an apology to Kendall before he took his family to the skate park.

"Ms. Morgan?" Shelby called, looking a little worried. "That wasn't perfect but... you can't take that personally. They barely met you."

"Maybe after dinner, they spend time with Kendall," Koda suggested.

"Who are you spending time with?" Jeremy asked, walking up from the parking lot to find the three of them standing outside the museum – a bit of an odd sight, considering they were all here to work inside. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Chase's family," Kendall answered.

"Sweet. You'll finally get to meet them, huh?" Jeremy smiled and put his arm around his sister. "Let me tell you, meeting Tracey's family was the most nerve-wracking thing, but, now I can't imagine not having them in my life."

"Yeah, sure," Kendall said, then slapped the two passes against his chest and walked off. "Give those to Anna and Tracey next time they show up."

"Kendall?"

"I'll be in the lab. Don't bother me."

Jeremy frowned as his sister walked off, then he turned to Shelby and Koda.

"What just happened?"

"Chase family not want spend time with her," Koda explained. "They... reject her."

"And they barely even met her," Shelby added. "I mean, she's not exactly the queen of first impressions but I could tell she wanted to get this right."

Jeremy sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and then nodded his head, "That's gonna hurt."

"She's going to be okay though, right?"

"I... I don't know," Jeremy shrugged. "Last time she felt rejected she ran away for eight years."

"She's not going to run away," Shelby said.

"Where were they headed?"

"Skate park. Chloe wanted Chase to teach her."

"He crashed my skate session with Cammy, I guess this is only fair," Jeremy said. "Cover for me, will you?"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Shelby asked but Jeremy was already halfway to his car. She turned to Koda and shrugged. "Now what?"

"Keep eye on Kendall," he suggested.


	3. Making Compromises

Chase wasn't happy his sister didn't really want to meet Kendall, but once they were at the skate park he was really thrilled to have his mother and sister in town. He had missed them from the day he left, but it hadn't occurred to him just how much until now.

"That's it, you're getting the hang of it," Chase smiled as he watched his sister roll across the pavement. He had always promised to teach her to skate once she was a little bigger. He had been thinking of starting soon before he found his energem and had to move. Since Chloe looked up to him, she always wanted to be like her big brother and skateboarding was a way to do that. Not to mention, she could hang out with him a lot more if she could join him at the skate park. She was happy she was finally getting the chance to learn and Chase was glad to see he would soon be able to share an activity with his sister that didn't involve getting his hair braided, wearing silly dresses or drinking imaginary tea.

"So when are you coming back?" Chloe asked him as she skated by her brother. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You said when you left that it was because _Kendall_ needed you," Chloe said. Chase hated the way she said his girlfriend's name. It was with so much hate. Too much, for a little girl, but he could understand her feelings. Kendall hadn't intended for it, but she had, in a way, stolen Chase. "She can't still need you, can she?"

"She kind of does," Chase answered. Chloe hopped off her board and crossed her arms as she glared at her brother.

"Well, does she or doesn't she?" she asked. "And if she does, does she really need you more than you need to be back home?"

"Chloe, it's pretty complicated. And I wish I could explain it to you right now but... You just have to trust that I have a very good reason for staying here."

"So you can make kissy faces with _Kendall._ "

"Chloe," their mother scolded and Chase felt a little bit of relief. Even if his mother was the one enforcing the "family only" rule, she at least seemed sympathetic to Chase's situation. "Come on now, be nice."

Chloe gave a little nod to her mother and then hopped back up on her board. She wanted to try getting herself started off. As she kicked off and Chase watched, she smiled, glad to see she had his attention all to herself.

However, it didn't last long. She heard someone calling her brother's name, and turned to see a man just a little older than he was make his way over. She stopped her board, turned around and joined to see what all the fuss was about.

"Chase, can we talk?"

"I'm kind of with my family," Chase answered and then as Chloe came over he introduced her. "Jeremy, this is my sister Chloe. Chloe, this is a friend of mine."

"Chase is busy," Chloe stated. "We're only in town for a little bit, so I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"I get it," Jeremy nodded, and he really did understand the young girl's demands. When he had been visiting with his family only a short time, he wanted to spend as much of it with them as possible. But what he had to say was important. "I just need a couple of minutes. Do you mind?"

"Chloe, why don't you practice rolling around for a bit?" Chase suggested. "I'll keep watch, and I won't be long."

"But..."

"Chloe, we do have a whole weekend," he reminded her. "A couple of minutes won't make a difference."

Chloe sulked as she got back on her board and rode away. Chase watched her with a sigh before he turned to Jeremy. The silver Ranger didn't seem happy either.

"Mate, what did I do now?"

"Having your family in town is going to be a big deal for Kendall," Jeremy said and then took out the two passes she had given to him. "Isn't this really the perfect compromise?"

"I know," Chase sighed and watched as Chloe rode over to her mother, likely to complain about him. "But I can't tell my sister that I'm here on Ranger business. She thinks I'm just over here for Kendall and she's not really happy about it. What can I do?"

"Insist your girlfriend be a part of this reunion."

"It's not that easy."

"Chase, I live away from my family too. It's hard only seeing them once in a while."

"You've been here to visit a few times before becoming the silver Ranger," Chase reminded him. "My mother could hardly afford this trip. We aren't seeing each other much at all."

"Alright, I get that too," Jeremy nodded his head. "But I thought you had something special with my sister."

"Mate, I do. Look, I love her, alright. I fought my mum on this, but... Chloe's a bit stubborn and I can't blame her. I left home last time for Kendall, after I promised Chloe I'd be around for a while. It really hurt her when I left."

"But why can't you spend more time with Kendall and your family? Why not take them to the museum so they can get to know..."

"Chloe already doesn't like Kendall."

"So do something about that!"

"Jeremy, this is only the second time I see my family face to face in two years," Chase said. "Chloe was _hurt_ when I left suddenly to look after Kendall and she's only here for the weekend."

"Kendall seemed pretty hurt too."

"You think I don't know that?" Chase asked, feeling his patience was wearing thin. "You don't think I didn't notice when I walked off. Don't you think it's bugging me that I can't get the three people who mean the most to me in the same room for more than just a dinner? I was stoked when mum texted, when she said she and Chloe were here. I thought this would be an awesome weekend. Now I have her telling me to spend time with Chloe, Chloe despises the woman I love, and I can't spend time with any of them without hurting someone else."

"Chase..."

"You know what, I'm not doing this," Chase said, setting down his board and taking off with it. Jeremy watched his go with a heavy sigh before he heard Chloe speak.

"He loves her?"

He turned to the mother and daughter, seeing a bit of a look of concern on their faces. He nodded his head.

"Kendall's my sister," he explained to them. "I didn't know Chase before her but... from my side; Chase has brought out the best in her. She really likes him, she really trusts him and that's a pretty big deal."

He looked to Chloe specifically for this next part. "I won't claim to know your brother better than you do but from what I have seen, he's a really good guy. He's done a lot for Kendall that makes me really proud that she found him. I don't know that this will lead to but... it's special."

He took out the passes from his pocket and offered them to Chase's mother, "She's rough around the edges until you get to know her, and dinosaur bones aren't the coolest things in the world but the museum is great and so is she."

Mrs. Randall nodded her head then looked down at Chloe. Her daughter had tears in her eyes.

"Mum..."

Mrs. Randall knelt down, "Chloe, I think things are a little different now."

"I don't want them to be different," Chloe shouted, stomping her feet. "I don't want Chase to move to America. It's too far! I don't want him to replace me with his stupid girlfriend!"

"Chloe, there is no replacing you," Mrs. Randall tried to assure her daughter. "Chase loves you just as much as he always does. There's just more room in his heart. We've talked about this, how one day you might start liking boys."

"But it's not fair!"

"Can I interrupt?" Jeremy asked Mrs. Randall, who nodded her head, almost as if she was grateful for the help. Jeremy smiled, walked Chloe over to the bench and sat down with her.

"I have a wife and two sisters," he started to say to the girl, who seemed only half interested in hearing him out. Considering Anna did the same thing when she was angry, Jeremy knew that though it looked like she wasn't paying attention, she was. "I love them all, a lot. And I need them all. My wife, her name is Tracey, she's one of the most amazing women in the world. I always want to be with her, and I always want her to be with me. It's really incredible."

"So?"

"Chloe," Mrs. Randall scolded but Jeremy shook his head.

"Well, just because I'm married, and just because I love my wife so much, that doesn't mean I don't have room in my heart for my sisters. In fact, I love spending time with my sisters just as much. And I really do miss them terribly when they aren't around. So, I'm really, really lucky when my whole family gets together, because then I get to be with my wife and my sisters at the same time. It feels amazing."

"But I never get to see Chase, and _Kendall_ always does. It's not fair. All I'm asking for is a weekend."

"You're absolutely right," Jeremy nodded. "It's not fair. Chase is here with her a lot, and he doesn't come home, he doesn't hang out with you. It sucks, doesn't it?"

Finally, someone was speaking Chloe's language. She nodded her head, a little surprised she was agreeing with Kendall's brother.

"Well, you know another fun fact about me?" Jeremy asked. "Kendall wasn't always my sister. I didn't even know her when she was your age. Do you know what foster care is?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Foster care is when a child doesn't have a safe home to go to," Jeremy explained. "Sometimes the parents aren't good parents and need to learn a few things before they can have their kids. Sometimes, parents don't want their kids anymore. Other times, parents die and there's no one else to look after their kids, so they need to be adopted."

"My friend was adopted."

"So was my sister," Jeremy smiled. "And at first, I was happy I'd be getting a sibling. I was hoping for a brother, but I'd settle with a sister. But you know what happened after Kendall joined our family?"

"She ruined it?"

"She did," Jeremy nodded his head and Mrs. Randall looked to him in confusion. She hadn't seen his story taking such a strange twist. "She ruined it pretty bad for a while. You see, Kendall is really smart. Like genius level smart. Me, not so much. I got by, I still do, but I was pretty average in the class. It took my parents a while to figure out what to do with that. And then, on top of that, they wanted to make Kendall feel at home, so they spent a lot of time helping her decorate her room, buying her new posters, a new bed, a desk, some games and a lot of dinosaur stuff. If you ever do meet Kendall, you'll learn she loves dinosaurs."

"Well yeah, she runs a whole museum about them," Chloe rolled her eyes. Jeremy chuckled.

"I guess that's pretty obvious then. Anyways, Kendall took up so much of our parents time, I thought they had forgotten about me for a while. It was always Kendall this, and Kendall that and..."

"So she's always been a people hog?"

"It felt like it at the time," Jeremy said. "But, one day, a couple of months after Kendall moved in, my parents sat me down. They were always amazing parents, just like I'm sure your mom is. Anyways, they told me how much they appreciated my patience. You see, Kendall was kind of dropped in their lap. They had to learn how to balance having two kids and it took them a while. But they figured it out and ever since, I've never felt Kendall stole anything from me. We share parents."

"Chase and I have the same parents too."

"I know. But I'm telling you this story because even though Kendall kind of suddenly appeared, and even though for a while it seemed like she had taken my parents away from me, the truth was, they always had enough love in their hearts for the both of us. They always had enough time to spend with the both of us. I told you that last story because no matter how much I love and need my wife, I will always have a special place in my heart for my sisters. They are truly irreplaceable. Chase talks about you so much, especially to Kendall, I'm sure he feels exactly the same way."

"But dinosaurs are boring," Chloe sighed. "And Chase promised he'd teach me how to skate."

"Completely understandable," Jeremy smiled. "You finish your skate lessons with your brother. I get it, I won't interrupt any longer."

"I'll go find him," Mrs. Randall announced, already taking out her phone to track down her son. Jeremy smiled to Chloe. "But maybe after he teaches you some pretty neat tricks, you come by the museum. Dinosaurs aren't that cool for me either but I hang around there because spending time with my sister makes it fun. Chase can be a pretty cool tour guide and Kendall really wants you to like her. You'll probably get some free stuff from the gift shop and ice-cream, and you'll be with Chase the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Jeremy smiled and Chloe nodded her head.

"Okay, that sounds fair."


	4. A Tour

"Are you sure?" Chase asked, looking to his sister with skepticism. From the moment she had arrived in Amber Beach, she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Kendall. Now, as their skateboard lesson was coming to an end, Chloe was suggesting they head back to the museum, insisting that she was curious about the dinosaurs Kendall had mentioned. "Look, Chloe, I know I stormed off earlier, but if you want me for the weekend, I can make it work, I..."

"You said you loved Kendall," Chloe said. "And, well, if she's really that important to you, maybe we can spend a little more time with her."

"Don't you worry about Kendall. I can explain it all to her. She's... are you sure?" Chase asked again and Chloe nodded her head.

"If you like her so much, you'll stay in America, I want to see what all the fuss is about," she smiled. "Maybe Kendall can be my friend too."

"You little rascal!" Chase said excitedly, scooping his sister up and holding her high in the air. "Have I ever told you how amazingly awesome you are!"

"Chase!"

"I'm serious," Chase said, bringing her down just to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to meet her? I promise, Chloe, you won't be disappointed. I got a good one this time."

"Better than the one who broke your board?"

"We don't talk about Cassie," Chase frowned and set his sister back down on her feet. Then he knelt before her, their eyes meeting. "Chloe, really, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's okay," Chloe shrugged. "I get it, kind of."

"But I really, really mean it. Like, you don't understand how much," Chase said. "Look, Kendall, she's not you. She'll never replace you. And I miss you and mum so much every day. You can ask my friends, I talk about home and New Zealand and you all the time. My heart hurts being away from you."

"Really?" Chloe asked and Chase nodded.

"So much. But when I'm with Kendall, it hurts a little less. She makes me feel good. She helps me feel like me."

"How?"

"I don't know," Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I can't tell you how or why or... She just does. She just has that effect on me. I want to be with her. But it sucks that I can have all of you at the same time because I love you all so much. And look, I promise, we'll have some bro-sis time. We'll be just like we were before I left, and we'll make up for all the time we're not together. You can trust me on that. But it really, really means a lot that you're okay spending time with Kendall too."

"You're never going to come home now, though. Are you?"

"I... I don't know, Chloe," Chase answered honestly. "I don't know what I'm going to do once my work here is done, and I don't like thinking about it because, if I'm telling you the truth, I feel like I'm going to lose, no matter what."

"You won't lose me," Chloe smiled and put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "We'll always have each other. Even if you're in America."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "I guess we can make it work, right? I can save up my allowance to visit you here, and you'll try to come home more often, right?"

"We'll make it work," Chase smiled.

"And if you do come home," Chloe added, "Kendall can come visit too. She can even sleep in my room. I'll take the couch. You know, if you still like her."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah," Chloe said and then took her brother's hand, "Now, come on. I want to go see what all the fuss is about dinosaurs in this place."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Chase chuckled as he followed behind her and they both jumped into the taxi with their mother.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall tried to explain it to herself so it seemed logical. Mrs. Randall and Chloe were only in town a short while and it had been ages since they had seen Chase. Of course they would want him to themselves. Of course they wouldn't want his girlfriend tagging along.

Yet, whenever she said it, it still felt weird. Chase meant a lot to her, and she meant a lot to him. Wouldn't his family want to know her? Wouldn't they want to see what had brought him back to this side of the planet, at least, as far as they were concerned?

Perhaps it had something to do with her. Maybe she had done something wrong. Had Chase said something to them in one of his many video chats home?

She shook her head. She couldn't do that. She couldn't tear herself down. She had parents, a brother and a sister who loved her dearly. She had friends she could count on and a boyfriend who cared for her. She had a very promising career, a successful museum, and she was working on saving the world. An energem had trusted her with its powers – a little girl trusted her with her life.

She cared about people, even if it wasn't always obvious. She wanted to do right by them and by herself. She reminded herself she was a good person, with a lot to offer.

She felt better for a second, but then started to wonder why, if she was such a good person, would Chase's family so quickly reject her? Why would Chase let them ignore her?

"Mrs. Morgan?" Shelby called, making her way into the lab with a lunch tray. Kendall hadn't come up to eat, so Shelby volunteered to bring her food down to her. "Mrs. Morgan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shelby."

"Maybe she didn't mean what she said," Shelby said, setting the tray down and then having a look at the collection of chargers Kendall had lying on the work table. "I mean, sometimes people say stuff and they come out sounding harsher than they like."

Kendall turned to the pink Ranger and saw Shelby was looking to her knowingly. She sighed.

"That's a concept I'm familiar with."

"She could have just meant she didn't want you clinging to Chase all weekend. You know, because she doesn't know that's not something you'd do. She might not have meant she only wants to see you at dinner."

"Shelby..."

"Mrs. Morgan, Chase is really crazy about you," Shelby said. "I mean, that time we ran away, he was most worried about you. What you'd think of him, if he'd lose you. You know that kind of stuff. So once his mom and Chloe see that, if they haven't already, they're going to want to meet you. They're going to want to get to know the woman who makes their Chase so happy. After all, you said it yourself, you're not the queen of first impressions."

"So I did do something?"

"Not that I saw," Shelby shook her head. "But... well, you know different cultures have different things that offend them so... maybe..."

"I did nothing offensive."

"Okay. Well... Mrs. Morgan, what I really want to say is, if Mrs. Randall actually did mean what she said then, well, it's her loss. You and I didn't get along for a long time but I'm really, really glad we were kind of stuck working together and had to bond and stuff because, well, you're pretty cool."

"Whooo!" Kendall and Shelby heard suddenly from down the slide and looked over to see Chase, with Chloe, coming down. Kendall's eyes widened as she tried to hide all the chargers while Shelby ran to stand in front of the crystal beds, trying, unsuccessfully, to put them out of view.

"Chase!" Kendall called to her boyfriend as he helped Chloe off the floor. He looked to her with a smile and then gestured around the lab.

"This place is pretty cool, huh? Kendall works down here, almost all the time."

"This place is nice," Chloe smiled, taking a good look around, making Kendall and Shelby very nervous. The purple Ranger stomped over to Black, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him aside.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"She's never been to a museum before," Chase promised her. "Chloe only thinks this is your office."

"I have valuable equipment down here, Chase. Top-secret, dangerous equipment."

"You let me down here," Chase smirked. "Chloe is much better at being careful than I am."

"What are those?" Chloe asked, looking up to the crystal bed and reaching for Shelby's energem. The pink Ranger pulled her away before she could touch it.

"That's just decoration."

"It looks so cool!" Chloe smiled. "Can't I have a look?"

"You... You're in a museum," Shelby reminded her. "In museums, you only look, you don't touch."

"This museum has a slide," Chloe pointed to the way she came in.

"I just love slides," Kendall stated as an explanation, though she knew it was weak. She groaned at herself while Chloe hurried over to her brother.

"This place is really cool!"

"I work down here too sometimes," Chase said. "It's pretty neat down here. Especially since Kendall keeps a real live caveman right inside those caves."

"Chase!"

"Really?" Chloe asked. Chase looked to her with a bright smile before shaking his head. He gently pushed her shoulder and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. Cavemen lived about a hundred thousand years ago. Do you know anyone that old?"

"Gran?"

Chase thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. "You might be right. Maybe Gran can meet Kendall's caveman."

"Now you're just being silly," Chloe laughed. Kendall pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly. Shelby didn't know whether to laugh along with Chase or scold him.

"You're right, I'm just playing with you," Chase said to his sister, then turned to Kendall. "Hey, are those passes you offered still valid. I'd really love it if you could take Chloe and my mum on a tour."

"But I thought..."

"Please!" Chloe begged, putting her hands together and looked to Kendall as she stuck out her lower lip.

"Didn't you want to spend the weekend with Chase?"

"Chase really likes you," Chloe explained. "I think I can make an exception for that."

"Mum's pretty excited too," Chase smiled. "She thinks you've got to be something special if I'm staying here to work."

"She said that?" Kendall asked.

"It's true, isn't it?" Chase smirked then waved Kendall over. "Come on. Shelby can pick up where you left off. This is more important."


	5. We Do For Family

Chloe had always been a good kid. Chase remembered, almost from the moment she was born, Chloe rarely even cried. She didn't like to disturb the people around her and always wanted to be helpful. Of course, like any child, she had her moments. A few tantrums as a tot; a lot of stubbornness as a child. Now that she was entering her preteen years, Chase was expecting her to push back a little when it came to rules, advice, and just life in general. However, all in all, she was a good kid. She was the best little sister he could ever ask for.

So it hurt him deeply when he had to leave her not once, but twice; especially the second time around, when he had promised her his time and then went back on his word. She deserved so much better than that. He understood why she was bitter, and why she had come to Amber Beach with her demands. He understood her insistence that his time belonged to her and their mum, and only them.

But Chloe was a good kid. Chase didn't know what happened to help her come around, but she eventually realized she couldn't steal all her brother's time. She agreed to spend part of the day with him and the other part getting to know Kendall. He was so excited to see them together, to have his two favourite girls getting along. He loved that everyone he cared deeply for was in one room.

"She is great," his mother said, standing next to him as they watched Kendall explain the dinosaur before them to Chloe. Chloe had never been a fan of dinosaurs or reptiles, but Chase and her mother could see she was really trying to be nice to Kendall by asking questions. "You picked a really good one."

"She is," Chase smiled and gave a thumbs up to Kendall when she looked over at him, trying to get confirmation that she was doing well. Kendall was not comfortable around most children. She had no idea how to hold their attention, how to keep them under control and often overestimated their ability to follow rules and routines. But she did well with Chloe, and Chase knew, even if Chloe's interest hadn't peeked, she was warming up to Kendall.

"She's worth leaving home," his mother stated and Chase turned to her suddenly, a frown etched on his face.

"What?"

"If you're going to stay here, start a life with her," his mother said. "She's definitely worth it."

"Mum..."

"I hate to think my little boy is moving across the world," Mrs. Randall said. "But if you're happy here, if Kendall makes you happy, you have my blessing."

"Mum, I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Chase told her, and to some extent it was true. A big part of him wanted to be home once his responsibilities as a Ranger were over. He missed New Zealand, and he missed being able to see his family every day. However, dating Kendall, _being_ with Kendall had its own heavy responsibility, one Chase factored into his decision to date her, even before he had confessed he loved her.

Kendall needed her family. They brought her to life. As much as Chase wanted to take credit for pulling her out of her shell, he knew he was only a part of it. Kendall's bond with Cammy, her parent's unconditional, undying love, and Jeremy's insistence that they were family played a huge part in forming the Kendall he knew today. The Kendall he loved with all his heart. He couldn't steal her away from that. He couldn't do that to her, to her family, to Cammy.

The odds weren't in his favour that they would settle down in New Zealand. Chase was certain, if he made a life with Kendall, they would be in Amber Beach. But since they hadn't talked about it, since nothing was set in stone, and Chase wasn't even completely certain of Kendall's feelings, he didn't want to tell his mother or Chloe either way.

"You have brought home some... interesting young women," Mrs. Randall chuckled, nudging her son a little bit. "Chase, you have been on so many dates, you've flirted with so many girls, I thought I'd never see the day you settled down. Kendall has to be something truly special just to get you to take your dating life seriously. I wouldn't want you to mess that up because you think Chloe and I need you back home. We'd love it if you returned. We'd love to have you in our lives every day, but... Chase, just... tell me you're happy. Really tell me."

Chase looked his mother in the eyes, smiled and nodded his head. "I'm happy. I'm really, really happy."

"Then promise me you'll keep in touch," Mrs. Randall asked. "You'll phone a couple times a week. Video chats on Sunday nights. You'll keep in touch with your sister, you'll be a part of her life. Promise me you'll come home, whenever you can."

"Mum, I might stay in Amber Beach," Chase said and pulled his mother into his arms. "But I'd never leave you."

"Mum, is everything okay?" Chloe asked as she and Kendall walked over, only to find her mother in tears. Mrs. Randall wiped her eyes and then nodded her head.

"Everything is great, darling," she assured her daughter. "Are we done here?"

"Kendall said we get to make our own sundaes," Chloe smiled.

"She's been really patient with me," Kendall said, looking a little unsure of herself. "I know dinosaurs aren't her favourite so I promised her a little treat. I hope that's okay."

"That's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Randall agreed. Chase looked to his sister, then scooped her up and put her over his shoulder.

"I make the best sundaes around," he bragged. "You're going to love it!"

As they walked off to the cafe, Chloe giggling and Chase moving in a zigzag pattern across the floor, Mrs. Randall turned to Kendall, a little sad smile on her face. When she noticed her look was making Kendall a little uncomfortable, she chuckled.

"Relax, you did great," she said and Kendall nodded her head.

"Thanks, I... I've never met a boyfriend's family before."

"I wouldn't know," Mrs. Randall told her before she took her arm, holding her back for just a moment. "I just wanted to say... thank you."

"It's really no big deal," Kendall shrugged. "I let my sister have ice cream all the time. It won't even make a dent in our expenses."

"I meant with Chase," Mrs. Randall said. "He was always a good boy, always wanted a family, always trying to do well by people, but he grew into such a flirt, I worried he would be his own demise. He never let girls see his true intentions. He didn't know how. So, thank you for giving my boy a chance. Thank you for making him so happy."

"Mrs. Randall I... I have to say, I'm not really sure what I did," Kendall said. "I can't accept your thanks. Chase is the one who worked hard here. He showed me his true intentions first and he was patient with me."

"He must have seen something in you, then," Mrs. Randall said. "You must have made him feel comfortable."

"That's not something I hear often," Kendall said with a little chuckle. Mrs. Randall took her hand and smiled.

"We won't see each other much," she said. "So I just wanted to tell you now: you're good for my boy. You are what I always wanted for him."

Kendall felt her heart warm as she smiled to Chase's mother. Mrs. Randall gave her hand a squeeze and then started to walk off to the cafe to join her kids. Kendall stayed behind, allowing Jeremy to make his way over from around the corner and join her.

"You have a nasty habit of just worming your way into parents' hearts, huh?" he teased her lightly.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be my brother."

"Your birth parents don't count as parents," Jeremy smirked. "But mom and dad fell in love with you the moment they met you and now Chase's mother? You know I much I had to prove myself before Tracey's father stopped glaring at me. The man didn't even tell me he thought I was right for her until our wedding day."

"You do leave something to be desired," Kendall said and her brother looked to her with a frown.

"Excuse me?" he asked. She pointed to his name badge.

"Don't think, just because you're my brother and a Ranger that you can shirk your responsibilities as an employee," she told him. "You're supposed to be working the register today, aren't you?"

"You know, a minimum wage cashier job is well below my qualifications, right?"

"You're the one who decided to try and pursue the silver energem," Kendall told him. "And unfortunately, with Shelby's recent promotion, the only opening I had was cafe employee. But please, if you think you can find a job somewhere else that will allow you the flexibility of running off in the middle of the day for no explainable reason, be my guest. I'll be a shining reference."

"I don't like you," Jeremy frowned teasingly as he straightened out his apron and headed back to work.


	6. Goodbyes

The weekend passed quickly for Chase. Much too quickly. Of course, his mother and sister could have stayed a week, a month, even a whole year and time would have still been too little. He was sad to see them go, but more than that, he was pleased for the visit and for everything it accomplished.

First, he got to see his family again. He was luckier than Ivan and Koda, whose families were long gone in the past. They had no hope of seeing them again unless Kendall found a way to travel through time (Chase doubted it was likely, but he had seen her perform miracles). However, Chase was still in the unfortunate boat of being too far away from his family to see them regularly, and at times, it got to him. Especially since his departure was open ended. He wasn't sure when he would be able to go home. Having them come to see him, even for a short time, made whatever absence he still had left a little more tolerable.

Next, he got to introduce Kendall to his family. He would have never thought he would travel around the world and fall in love, but he did. Against all odds, he found a woman he wanted to settle down with – someone who meant just as much to him as his mother and sister. It was killing him that he had no timeline for when they would all be able to meet, especially since he was sure, once they did, they would get along. He was a little worried about Chloe being angry with him, and taking that anger out on Kendall, but it seemed his little sister came around, and by the end of her visit, she had really come around to her brother's girlfriend.

Chase's mom liked Kendall too, which lead to Chase's final goal: his mother's blessing. Not only did Mrs. Randall approve of Chase's choice in woman, but she had assured Chase that there were no hard feelings if he chose to remain in America for her. Mrs. Randall and Chloe would learn to adapt so long as Chase was happy. He still wasn't completely decided on what he would do, but it was good knowing his family supported him no matter what he wanted.

"You have got to stop growing," Chase said, lifting Chloe as they stood in the airport. He managed to lift her over his head, but just barely. She was getting too big, too fast, especially since he wasn't home to watch her grow. "By the time I get back, you'll be bigger than me!"

Chloe chuckled and nodded her head, "I am the tallest in my class."

"No way?" Chase gasped, playing with her a bit. " _The_ tallest? What about the boys?"

"Well, one boy is getting taller than me. But right now, I'm still the tallest, officially."

"And you're tall enough," Chase told her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, you little scamp. I can't wait to see you again."

"I love you too, Chase," Chloe said and threw her arms around her brother, holding him tight. She didn't want to let go, but neither did Chase.

"It really is a shame we didn't get to meet your sister," Mrs. Randall said to Kendall as she watched her two children say goodbye. "From what I've heard, she and Chloe would get on well."

"Cammy would love another friend," Kendall nodded. "But she's got that soccer tournament and..."

"I get it. Still, next time," Mrs. Randall smiled. "There's plenty of room for her in New Zealand. I'm sure she would love the experience."

"I'll see if my parents ever let that happen," Kendall chuckled, then gasped in shock when arms flew around her waist and squeezed her tight.

"Goodbye, Kendall. I'm going to miss you too."

Kendall patted Chloe on the back and nodded her head, "I'll miss you too."

Chloe looked up at Kendall before letting her go and flashed her a bright smile. She was then called away by her mother, and led through the gates. Chase watched his family go, waving goodbye for as long as he could and making funny faces at his sister to keep her from tearing up. However, when Kendall looked to Chase, she could see the tears welling up in his eyes, and the further away his family got, the harder it seemed for him to hold in his emotions.

"Chase..."

"I'll be fine," he assured her, wiping his eye and forcing a smile. Kendall knew Chase better than that, though. She knew that while he liked to put up a confident, strong front, he was very sensitive. Watching his mother and sister leaving had to hurt him far more than he would ever let on. He was so close with them, and he had been missing them terribly from the moment he left New Zealand. He also knew he was missing out on so much that was happening back home, from holidays and celebrations, to watching his little sister grow up.

She took his hand in hers, offered him a sympathetic, warm smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. Chase took a deep breath.

"It can't be too long now, can it?" he asked and she knew what he meant. She shrugged.

"I really can't say," she answered honestly. "But the minute we do stop Heckyl, Snide and Fury, I promise, we'll get you back home."

"It's safer, right?" Chase asked. "Letting them go. Not telling them why."

"They worry less," Kendall told him. "It's easier for them. And unless Heckyl, Snide or Fury find a reason to head back to New Zealand, they shouldn't be in any danger. It's the right thing. But the moment it's over, you can tell them everything you want."

Chase felt better hearing that last part. Perhaps the hardest thing about his Ranger duties, even harder than being away from his family, was lying to them. He wished they knew the truth. He wished he could tell them everything so that they would understand why he had to stay in America so long. He knew they supported him, but he wanted, more than anything, to be honest with them.

"We should head back to the museum," Kendall suggested. "Take your mind off them for a little while?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure he would be able to forget about his mother and sister so soon after they left, but he did know he couldn't stay in the airport another minute longer without falling to pieces. Kendall squeezed his hand gently as she walked him out. On their way to the car, Kendall's cell phone rang. She saw it was Cammy, and glanced at Chase first to see if it was okay if she picked up. He nodded his head.

"Let's see how her tournament went."

Kendall smiled and answered the phone, putting it on speaker and letting Cammy know Chase was listening too.

"We won!" the little girl exclaimed happily. "My whole team won first place! Kendall, you should have seen it! It was so amazing!"

"Cammy, that's great! Did Jon get it all on video?"

"Every single minute! Even when I scored! I got another goal, Kendall!"

"Way to go!" Chase smiled. "You're going to be a real soccer star, aren't you?"

"I don't know about that," Cammy answered with a little laugh. "Bella says once we get home, you and Chase can come over and we can watch my last game together. She's going to make popcorn! Are you guys coming?"

Kendall looked to Chase before answered. He nodded with a bright smile.

"Absolutely," he answered. "I can't think of a better way to end the weekend."

"Are you sure?" Kendall whispered, covering the mouth piece of her phone. "If you want a little time..."

Chase shook his head, "I'm sure. I'd love to."

"We're just coming back from the airport, Cam," Kendall said. "Chase and I will meet you back at home."

"Awesome!" Cammy cried out happily before she hung up the phone.

Kendall put her phone away and looked to Chase. His eyes were still a little watery, but he was smiling genuinely this time. She took his hand as they resumed making their way to her car.


End file.
